Family Trials
by Dragonrider10
Summary: Story of Drift and Perceptor as there relationship blooms from friends to partners, to lovers, to mates, and to parents. Rated M. Contains Slash and MPREG. First slash story. Warnings inside each chapter. R&R if you could :-)


Family Trials

Pairing: Drift x Perceptor

First Chapter: Love and Creation

Summary: Story of Drift and Perceptor as there relationship blooms from friends to partners, to lovers, to mates, and to parents.

Rating: Teen to Mature for some chapters

Chapter Warnings: Interfacing

Series: G1

Recommended background music: "Fire" by Corner Stone Cues

Author's Note: Okay, these two have become my new favorite slash pairing couple from Transformers. Now I really hadn't read the IDW comics with Perceptor and Drift so all I know about these two is form fan art and other fan fictions about them. Anyway, enjoy the ride!

"Are you ready love?"

" I am, but, I'm nervous as this my first time…"

"Shh, hey, I'm nervous as well since it's my first as well if that makes you feel better."

" Can we just get to the foreplay, Primus, just you hovering above me is sexy enough as it is!"

" Oh, what's that, I think my audio receptors didn't catch that."

Drift snarled up at the scientist, optics slightly narrowed " I said you are one sexy scientist!"

Perceptor's engines revved at that, as he gently stroked his lover's sides, stroking his stomach plating all the way down to his thighs, grinning as he saw Drift under him squirm and shift under him but Perceptor could tell Drift was slowly relaxing under his touch. He wanted Drift to be relaxed not tense during their first time interfacing.

For several months they had been courting each other for some time, with encouragement from their friends, finally forged the courage to advance further in their relationship.

"Hhm, that feels good…" Drift purred as he felt his lover gently massage his thighs, slowly relaxing and melting into Perceptor's gentle touches. Drift blushed a deep red as he felt Perceptor's gentle hands rub his crotch platting, as the swordsmech looked at Perceptor, his thighs heating up.

"Perceptor…" Drift moaned the scientist's name softly, as the swordsmech blushed when his crotch platting slide back with a click to reveal his limp spike and virgin port. " Drift, I know its your first time so I'm warning you its going to hurt, but it'll soon give way to pleasure, I promise." Perceptor said soothingly.

" Uh, don't we need lubricant or something first. It's not like you can just stick your spike in me and frag me senseless, you could cause a tear in my port. " Drift said with a blush as Perceptor paused his ministrations on his lover's thighs before grinning, making Drift shudder. " Don't worry, I have something in mind." Perceptor said with a low voice and a wolfish grin, as Drift's breathing quickened.

Drift's optics widen when he felt Perceptor slide one of his digits into Drift's port, making Drift moan and buck his hips up, breathing harsh and ragged. " Ah, frag, Perceptor!" Drift cried out as Perceptor gently stroked his love's waist and hipline soothingly as he slowly thrusted his finger in and out of Drift's port, drinking in Drift's cries and moans of pleasure. Perceptor soon felt Drift's port became wetter, making the scientist smirk. With a little more prepping, Drift would be ready for him.

" Perceptor, please…" Drift moaned sweetly as he rolled his hips so Perceptor's digit could go deeper, as Drift shuttered his optics and groaned, propping himself on his arms and arching his back, growling with lust.

" Such an eager mech, how could I resist." Perceptor growled in a low, husky tone as he removed his digit, as Drift whined at feeling empty. " I think your ready for me." Perceptor purred. " Turn around so your on your knees. " Drift blushed as he did what his love told him, and positioned himself so he was on his knees and arms. Drift spread his legs so Perceptor could have more room, but the swordsmech was shivering in both pleasure and a hint of nervousness as he saw Perceptor's crotch plating retract to reveal his lover's fully erect and hard spike.

" How is that going to fit? Its HUGE!" Drift asked his mate in a surprise tone with lust laced through it. Perceptor smirked as he positioned himself so his bare and armorless chest was pressing against Drift's back as he nuzzled his love's neck.

" One, two,…three!" Perceptor said with a growl as he slowly penetrated Drift's port

as Drift howled in pleasure.

" AH! PERCEPTOR!" Drift said howling as he threw his head back and arched his back as he felt Perceptor's spike go deeper into him, breaking Drift's virgin seals as Drift cried out in pain, energon tears leaking a bit from his optics " Ah, it hurts!" Drift whimpered as he felt his seals break. " Shh, its going to okay Drift." Perceptor said lovingly as he kissed Drift's neck. Once Drift got past the pain and started to only feel pleasure, Perceptor slowly withdrew and then gently slide his spike back in as he thrust gently in Drift.

" Oh Primus Percy, your so fragging big!" Drift moaned as Perceptor thrusted in him, the swordmech moving his hips to match Perceptor's thrusts. " And your so tight." Perceptor growled blissfully. "Harder please…" Drift moaned and Perceptor thrusted harder. Soon, Drift gasped as he felt Perceptor's spike release transfluid into him, as Drift felt his own overload, the two howling in deep pleasure as they shuddered from the intense charge build up.

Nuzzling Drift, Perceptor kept himself inside of Drift as the two turned over onto their sides, as he wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, loving stroking it. Panting, Drift nuzzled his mate back, purring. " That was….amazing." Drift said exhausted. " Indeed it was." Perceptor crooned to his mate.

Soon, both mechs felt recharge take over, and the two slipped into blissful sleep, with Drift snuggled into Perceptor's chest.

Both mechs were completely unaware of a tiny newspark developing in Drift's gestation chamber, and the journey this newspark would take them on.


End file.
